Tension and Fairplay
by DemonSaya
Summary: Kaoru and the girls make plans to snare their men, only they don't realize that their men have every intention of reciprocating...


TensionandFairplay Battle of the Wills   


Chapter 1-Tension

Kaoru moaned softly, pained as she slipped into the hot water. "Mou, I must be getting lax..." She murmered, cupping the water and letting it trickle over her skin. Things around the dojo were getting tense. Kenshin had put up his little wall again, and she hadn't found a way to bring it down yet. It was getting annoying. More so, she'd noticed increased tension in her guests, as well as Sano and Megumi.

(Who were her guests?

Misao and Aoshi, baka.

Oh, yeah, that's right.)

Now, she new why this tension was building up. It was because everyone around the dojo refused to admit they cared for any of the others, refused to admit they loved the other. It was just a matter of time until all the tension got so bad, and all of them would snap.

Except Misao, of course, who vocally admitted she loved her 'Aoshi-sama'.

"Mou..." She moaned, sliding under the water to blow bubbles. Kenshin was either incredibly dense, or an incredibly good actor. She couldn't believe he didn't understand why she wanted to be around him all the time! He was so DENSE!

Sano and Megumi had to be two of the most comfortable with the tension around them. They were constantly implying that something was going to happen, but nothing ever did and they just seemed to shrug it off. It was like they didn't care, but every one else knew they did.

She looked at her hands, and brought them up to her face. At least Sano flirted with Megumi. Their little 'innuendo's' were so obvious, it was a miracle that they weren't thrown out of town for being permiscuous. Not that they were openly sleeping together, but they sure acted like it.

Kenshin wouldn't even flirt.

It was like he-

The door slammed open, admitting a fuming pair of girls. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" They yelled in unison. Each climbed into the water with a very confused Kaoru.

"Nani...?"

"It's just that two men managed to shove their rather large feet into their mouths. You're lucky, Kenshin NEVER does that stuff to you..."

Kaoru blinked. "Well, Kenshin doesn't like me."

"NANI?!" They screeched.

Misao shook her head. "I'll never understand you, Kaoru-san. Kenshin came back to you all those times, he always came back to you. Aoshi just came back because-"

"He's got the hot's for Misao, he just doesn't want to admit it..." Megumi winked at Kaoru.

"Oh, and that's so different from you and Sano always playing cat and mouse?" Kaoru asked, leaning back.

"ACK?!"

She sat slowly, looking at the two other girls. "Okay, so you all think that Kenshin is in love with me, yet you refuse to believe that Sano loves you, and Aoshi loves you." She pointed to each girl respectively. "I guess what Okina said was true. Every one loves different ways...for different reasons."

"Kenshin never complains about the laundry, he doesn't worry about doing the house work, and he always protects you." Misao said, her face smiling.

"Shinomori is always there when you need him, and he respects you, possibly even admires you. He's protected you, too." Megumi pointed out.

Kaoru smiled. "Sano picks on you endlessly. He went to save you when we'd first met you, he saved you, he protects you." Her smile faltered. "I think you may be the luckiest, Megumi-san..."

"Eh? That's not love, that's like...friendship." She said evenly.

"So could be what you and Misao said about Kenshin and Aoshi, but two of us will always know the truth. Now, the problem is getting these morons to admit it."

Misao blushed. "Um...we could try to seduce them..."

"That wouldn't be good, Misao. As much tension that has built up, they wouldn't be completely stated for HOURS. Haven't you wondered when the last time you saw Aoshi go to the pleasure quarter was?" Megumi sighed. "This...would not work."

"They'd snap, and we'd..." Kaoru blushed. "Probably die, not that I'd complain...death by pleasure might be fun..."

The girls giggled madly.

Meanwhile, outside, three familiar forms are looking at each other warily. "That laugh can't be good...they've got to be in there plotting." Sano said, his face turning into a scowl.

Aoshi frowned. "I can't believe Misao said that."

"Said what?"

"That they could try to seduce us." He didn't even blink as he said this sentence.

"MISAO-DONO SAID WHAT?!" Kenshin whispered, his eyes like saucers.

"Kaoru-dono has some interesting theory's about death by pleasure, as well."

Sano grinned wickedly. "Kenshin'd probably enjoy that."

"No more than you'd enjoy the thought of Megumi-dono seducing you." He said evenly as he walked away. "I've known Kaoru's likes and dislikes for awhile. It helps when you live in the same house."

"So, in other words, you're a really good actor."

Kenshin leaned against the wall. "I am not an actor. I just pretend I don't know. I over look it."

"Himura, that is called acting." Aoshi said, his voice still perfectly even.

"Boys, we know you're out there." A seductive voice called.

The men then made swift getaways.

* * *

Kenshin watched Kaoru carefully over dinner. They were having Megumi and Sano over and each man was carefully watching the woman who was set on snaring them. After the women were done, they adjourned to the porch to talk and/or gossip, leaving the men in the kitchen.

"They're plotting again." Sano said, his face stony.

"Aa." Kenshin agreed, sipping his tea.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Sano asked, his face angry. "I mean, we're not fish!"

Aoshi leaned back slightly, his face non-plussed. "There's nothing we can do. We don't know exactly what they're planning."

Kenshin silently cleared the table, his face serious. "If they have set their minds on snaring us, we will not change their minds. I know you care for Megumi-dono, Sano. I also know Aoshi cares for Misao-dono, even if only as a friend."

"What about you Kenshin?" Sano asked, his face serious.

"..." Kenshin turned away from them. "I am almost eleven years older than Kaoru-dono. She is very young. I wouldn't ruin her life with someone like me. Sessha wa rurouni. I never know when I may have to leave."

Aoshi was silent. "Are you implying that I should stain Misao with someone like me?"

"You have less blood on your hands than I do, Shinomori-san." Kenshin disappeared into the kitchen and Aoshi shook his head.

"Kenshin, you idiot, you said yourself, Kaoru isn't going to give up on you." Sano growled. "If you're planning on hurtin' her, I'll have ta hurt you!"

Kenshin smiled slightly. "Good night Sanosuke. Megumi should need to be walked home."

Sano growled softly, then walked outside. Megumi and the girls were talking still, and she stood slowly and stretched. "I oughta get home, now, guys. See ya tomorrow." She waved. Her eyes caught sight of Sanosuke and she frowned slightly.

"Since you're walking that way, maybe I could walk with ya?" Sano asked, grinning quirkily. "After all, wouldn't want ya to get mugged or nothin'."

She glared at him a bit and nodded. "Fine. Just hurry, I want to get home and get some sleep."

He walked lazily towards her, his hands cupping the back of his head. "Say, what were you guys talkin' about?"

"Girl stuff. You wouldn't understand."

He stared at her in surprise. "Fox?"

She flinched.

He noticed, and frowned. "Sorry..." He said softly, looking away. "I guess I did something ta piss ya off, huh..." He sighed softly, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "Can ya tell me what I..."

She ignored him. She was having a great deal of trouble remaining angry at him. She sensed his eyes on her and forced her face into an angry expression. It was part of their plan. The girls had been wise enough to suggest ignoring him completely to try to gain his attention. It was working.

He grabbed her arm gently, careful not to crush her wrist. "Fox-"

She wripped her arm from his grasp and winced slightly, holding it, her eyes flashing breifly with pain. She turned away from him and began walking down the road again. "It's dark, and I'm tired. I would like to get home before midnight." She growled evenly.

He winced, looking away. "Alright..." He walked slightly behind her, his eyes aimed away from her. He thought she loved him, or at least liked him! What had he done in the course of a day to change her mind so completely...? Had he been leading her on? What had he done? He looked at her, as if she could give him the answer.

She was beautiful. Her cinnamon eyes pierced everything, her soft midnight hair swinging down around her thighs. He bit his lip, watching the swing of her round hips, her delicate hands swinging at her sides. As they entered town, he noticed several men, older than him eyeing her with appreciative eyes.

He sighed softly, the breath whooshing from between his chapped lips. He noticed she'd stopped and realized they were at her home. He stood there a moment, then backed away. "I'll wait till you're inside..." He said softly, his eyes sad.

Megumi looked back at him, her eyes surprised. "Thank you for walking me home, Rooster."

He winced at his nickname. "It's nothin, Megumi..." He said, feeling her name roll off his tounge without asking it to. He heard the soft gasp escape her lip and looked up at her.

She stared at him, then quickly disappeared into her home, closing the door quickly. She leaned against the door, staring at the ceiling, her eyes shining with happiness. "He said my name..."

* * *

Sano leaned against a tree, his face downcast. "Looks like Kenshin read ya wrong, huh, Fox...you don't give a crap against me...but unfortunately, he read me right..."

A passerby noticed the downtrodden look on his face and smiled. "The doctor dump you finally, street trash?"

Sano looked up sharply, his eyes wide. "What?!"

"I guess she did, since you're out here and she's in there. I guess it's my turn, then?" The man smiled lecherously.

Sano was silent. "I don't control Kitsune-onna." He said finally, walking away. Street trash...his eyes clouded over and he managed to get into his own home before tears began slipping down his face. "That guy's right...all I am is street trash...I'm a crass, stupid, street fighter, with no job, and no future..." A wry, tearful laugh. "Why would someone like Megumi want someone like me?" He leaned against the door, sliding down and putting his face in his hands. "She's better off with someone else..."

* * *

Kenshin walked into the living room to find a red and black eyed Sano teaching Aoshi and Yahiko the tricks of poker, an European card game.

Sano looked up as Kenshin walked in. "Hey Kenshin." He said evenly, his eyes bleak. "Want dealt in?"

Kenshin silently sat at the table. "Where is Kaoru and Misao?"

"They're out walkin with Megumi." Yahiko said, not looking up from his hand.

"Oh..." Kenshin noticed Sano flinch at the mention of Megumi. "Could you go get them, breakfast will be ready shortly." When Yahiko was gone, Kenshin looked at Sano carefully. "What happened?"

Sano smiled painfully. "It's nothin..."

Kenshin nodded, his eyes showing that he didn't believe a word Sano had said.

* * *

Megumi and the others arrived just as Kenshin was removing breakfast from the grill. He noticed Megumi was smiling, preparing to sit on Kenshin's side of the table, across from Aoshi, while Misao sat across from Sano and Kaoru sat across from his usual spot. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were very skillfully avoiding each man's respective gaze.

Kenshin set the fish on the table and returned with bowls of rice for them. His eyes flitted towards Sano and he noticed the strain on his face. "I hope you all enjoyed your walk." Kenshin smiled sincerely.

"It was very pleasant." Misao said, smiling up at Kenshin. "A guy was hitting on me!" She announced with pride.

Megumi noticed a dangerous flicker in Aoshi's eyes and grinned. "Me and Kaoru, too." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I don't think I could deal with them, though. No fun, at all!"

Misao noticed the mask that Sano wore so thinly slip a bit and pain made his face become more strained. Kenshin, too, felt his mask slip and had to hurry before anyone noticed. "That's very nice Megumi-dono." He said, his voice saying he was sincere, his heart cursing them.

Kaoru sighed. "They were, cute, though, Megumi-san...Even you can't deny that!"

"Umhmmm..." The girls agreed in unison. "They spoke Japanese well for gaijins!"

Sano stood abruptly, walking from the room.

Megumi watched him go, frowning. "What's his problem?"

Kenshin smiled, patting Megumi's hand comfortingly. "I'm sure it's nothing, Megumi-dono. Shinomori-san and I will talk to him."

Megumi cast Kaoru a worried glance, then went back to her food.

* * *

Aoshi was sitting in his room, expecting Misao to enter shortly with his tea, and frowned slightly when her usually punctual timing slipped. She slipped in, carrying the tray, blushing furiously. "I'm sorry I'm late, Aoshi-sama...I got..." She blushed darker. "Tied up..."

He looked at her, his eyes confused. "You are normally very punctual, Misao."

She nodded. "Well...this guy...was kinda bugging me about going on a date with him..." She noticed the dangerous look in his eyes. "Is something wrong, Aoshi-sama?"

"Getting involved in a relationship when we will be returning to the Aoiya at the end of the week is unwise, Misao." He said evenly.

"Well, maybe I wont go back." She set his tray down and arched an eyebrow at him. "I am an adult, Aoshi-sama. I can take care of myself!"

He watched with wide eyes as she flounced out of the room. "Something must be done about this..." He said evenly.

* * *

Kenshin watched Kaoru clean the dojo, her face sweating with effort. "I could do that for you, Kaoru-dono."

"No, that's okay. I need to work back up to taking care of the dojo myself, after all, I'm sure you wont want to live here forever." She heard a smothered gasp and smiled.

He quickly replaced his rurouni mask and looked away. "Aa...I guess I probably will be. After all, when you have a husband, you will not a rurouni under your roof..."

She blinked, shocked. "Huh?"

He smiled gently at her. "Excuse me...I should go do the laundry..." He all but ran from the room and walked towards the laundry, his hands balled, his face pained. "Get a grip, Himura...you knew she wouldn't want you here forever...you've been stringing her along for two years...she's been bound to give up eventually. I'm surprised she waited this long..."

He sighed gloomily. Then, something flickered into his mind. "Wait a bloody minute..." He said softly, his eyes hardening. "Are you going to back down from a challenge?!" His eyes turned to purple fire and he smiled. "I didn't think so..."   


Chapter 2-Turnabout's Fair Play

Kenshin and the two other men sat at the table, playing poker while Kaoru and the two other women were shopping. Kenshin had a killer hand, but not in the cards. "I suppose Misao-dono has been treating Aoshi rather coldly, huh?" He looked towards him and noticed the hand had stilled.

"Excuse me?"

"I suspect the same thing is wrong with Sanosuke..." He set his cards down. "Flush."

The other's threw their hands down, cursing softly.

Kenshin shrugged, gathering the cards and setting the slightly out of the way. "I know you are hurt by the way Megumi-dono and Misao-dono are treating you, but I suggest we remedy our little problem..."

Each of the others arched an eyebrow in intrest.

"Misao-dono should be the easiest to get..." He let his rurouni's mask dropped and showed something they hadn't seen before. Cunning. It was something he hid well. "A few words or phrases to hint you're intrested in her, she'll turn into putty."

Aoshi picked up the cards, shuffling them with practiced ease. "What makes you think I want to get her back? I've been looking for an opportunity to get her off my back awhile now."

Kenshin smiled. "Don't think I didn't notice that look in your eyes last night when she mentioned them being hit on..." He said and saw the look flash in Aoshi's ice-colored eyes again. A wry smile flitted across his lips.

"What did you mean 'our' little problem?" Sano asked, noting that Kenshin was perfectly calm.

"She was implying that I'm going to have to leave eventually. I am quite comfortable here." He explained, watching as Aoshi passed the cards out.

Sano arched an eyebrow. "I see..."

"In other words, you're afraid she's going to dump you." Aoshi picked up his cards and examined them.

Kenshin smiled. "No. I know Kaoru-dono. I just don't like how she's treating me. No more than you and Sano like how Misao-dono and Megumi-dono are treating you." He glanced at Sano. "I already know what I'm doing about Kaoru-dono."

"What am I doin' about Kitsune-onna?" He asked. "If you think this is all part of their master plan to get us to like them."

"Well...if you imply you like someone...and ask her how she would tell someone she liked them..." He noticed Sano's expression and knew he didn't have to finish.

"In other words, I goad her into telling me one, and then do something about it." He grinned. "I like it..."

"I thought you would."

"So, what are you doing about Kaoru?" Aoshi asked, laying down two pair.

"Yeah, I'm intrested." Sano laid down four of a kind.

Kenshin smiled. "I'm going to make her spit..." He laid his cards down. "Straight flush."

The other men cursed.

* * *

Misao walked into Aoshi's room at the dojo, carrying his tea, wearing a distracted expression. She pulled it off. Until she swept her eyes across him and saw his eyes on her, soft, calm. She had to set the tea down to keep from spilling it.

"Misao..." He paused, then his eyes softened even more. "Thank you."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Huh?"

The tiniest smile passed over his lips. "I'm glad you are not too distracted with boys to come visit me and bring my tea..."

She blushed, quickly making her way to the door. Too quickly she knew.

Unfortunately, she didn't see the slightly misplaced tatami and tripped on it, falling forwards. She landed hard, and winced.

"Misao!" He hurried towards her, almost blurring in his worry. "Are you okay?" He asked, gently taking her hand and helping her sit.

She winced, rubbing one wrist and an ankle. "Owwww..." She moaned.

He gently held her hand. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice silky smooth, his hand pressing lightly around her wrist. When she winced, he frowned deeply. With a heavy sigh, he went to his desk and got out two bandages.

She watched him move and expected to see his face filled with disapproval. To her surprise, there was a great deal of worry. Her plan to get him to notice her was failing as she flushed brightly, looking away.

He took her arm and wrapped the bandage around it gently, so it would restrict movement. Then, he moved to her ankle. He saw the gentle blush on her face and smiled. "You're blushing."

She blinked, looking back at him. He was smiling. Her heart skipped a beat. "I am not..." She said stubbornly, looking away.

He tied the bandage off and sat beside her, his eyes caressing her face. "How is your new relationship working out?" He asked, a finger lightly running from her jawbone to her chin.

She flushed darker at the contact. "R-relationship...?"

"Aa. That boy that asked you out." He noticed the panicked look in her eyes and smiled.

"I..." She turned away from his intense eyes. "It didn't work out. He left for America yesterday..."

He forced her face back. "Good." He said evenly. "Because you know, I am very jealous. I don't like to share." He read the shock in her gaze and drug his lips across her.

"A-aoshi-sama..." She whispered, staring up at him in shock.

He stared deeply into her eyes and cradled her face between his large hands. Her skin was so softt. "I'm going to kiss you, now, Misao." He said evenly, as if discussing the weather.

Her heart began to pound and she felt his lips against hers, and against her will, her eyes slipped closed. She felt the silk of his hair under her fingers and realized she was on autopilot, moving without consious thought or direction. His hands were twisted into her hair, one having the braid wrapped around it, rested at her waist. She moaned softly into his mouth and swayed towards him when he pulled back.

He stared deeply into her glazed eyes and hugged her against him. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you, Misao..." He whispered, his hands almost bruising on her delicate skin. "I'm sorry..."

She pulled back, hurt. "For kissing me...?"

He laid a long finger over her lips. "Never. I'm sorry for ignoring you-treating you like a child...I doubted your feelings...your heart..." He bit his lip, forcing himself to stare into her eyes, not dragging his gaze away from her face. "I was a fool. Please, forgive me..."

She felt tears pierce her eyes and she threw her arms around him. "I love you, Aoshi-sama..." She whispered, her throat clogged with emotion. "Of course I forgive you..."

He smiled, holding her gently. "I love you, too, Misao..."

She sobbed silently into his collar and said a silent prayer of thanks to whoever changed her ice-man.

* * *

Sanosuke saw Megumi and walked towards her. "Hey, Fox, can I talk ta ya? I need some advice."

"Your card playing is beyond hope." She said evenly.

He shook his head. "I wasn't talking about my gamblin, Fox. I..." He caught her wrist and held it gently. "Can we talk someplace more private? I don't want anyone else to hear this..."

She frowned deeply and followed him to her apartment. "Fine." She opened the door and let him walk in ahead of her. "Now what is it, Rooster?"

"Well, see...there's this girl that I'm in love with and...I don't know how to tell her..." He glanced towards her and saw the pain on her face. "I want to know how you would want someone to tell you they like you?"

She looked away, walking to the window. "It would depend on who it was..." She said, looking at the passing pedestrians. "Some girls like gifts being showered on them...some like the ring...others just want to hear it from the person they care for." She bit her lip.

Sanosuke smiled a bit. "But what if they were different from any other woman in the world? What would you do?" He saw her hands clench into fists.

"I don't know...after all, I would want to be sure the other loves me..." She said in a startlingly even voice, despite the tears falling down her face. "But if they were being stubborn about listening to what I was trying to tell them because they wouldn't shut up, I'd just kiss them. I'd kiss them until they were shocked, breathless, and couldn't think straight."

"That's forward..." He grinned, noting the straightening of her back. Here it comes...

"Why don't you just go KISS HER!" She shouted, not turning towards him.

"Okay." He grabbed her, spinning her towards him and kissed her passionately on the lips. He felt her go rigid and continued to kiss her, slipping his tounge into her mouth when she opened it to gasp. He caressed her mouth and lips with his, until he felt her responding. When he pulled away, he saw her eyes were dazed.

"Wha...why...huh...?" She managed the slur of questions, barely, her tounge was swollen in her throat.

He stared down into her eyes, his laughing. "That's for making me cry, fox. This..." He kissed her again, more gently, his lips sliding smoothly across hers. "Is because I love you."

She stared up at him, through tear filled eyes. "What...?"

He cupped her face gently, his hands then moving to her shoulder till he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. "I love you, Megumi..." He whispered.

She hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. "I love you...." She whispered, choaking. "I've loved you since I saw you...but you were so angry...I thought you hated me..."

He hushed her gently, sitting and pulling her into his lap. "Shhh...let's not let our mouths ruin this..." He murmered, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her gently, his chin resting on her shoulders.

"Sano..."

"Shhh." He kissed her lips lightly and felt her burrow into his collar, her body relaxed. He sighed, a smile flitting across his lips and he kissed her hair, leaning back.

* * *

Kenshin saw Kaoru doing laundry and approached her, worried his plan would only drive her further away. "Hello, Kaoru-dono." He smiled his typical rurouni smile, noting the angry look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, lifting this. "I just can't get this right...what the hell's wrong with me?" She sighed, dropping the kimono. "I eith put too much pressure or not enough..."

He gently took the kimono and put it in her hands, then placed her in front of the washboards. He put her hands into the warm water and flattened them against one of the boards, showing her the nessesary pressure to clean the clothes.

She blushed darkly. "Ken...shin..." She whispered brokenly. "I-"

He looked up at her blushing face and backed away. "There, that's the pressure needed, okay?"

She shook her head soundlessly. "Kenshin-I-"

He saw the look on her face. "I guess you don't need me anymore, huh..." He smiled and began walking towards the house.

Her eyes widened with shock that quickly turned to fear. "Wait! You're just leaving?!"

He turned towards her. "You don't need me anymore."

"Bu-bu-bu-"

"I should leave now, so it will be easier for you to find a husband-" His eyes bulged when a bucket of water hit the back of his head. "ORO!"

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!" She screamed. Tears poured down her face and she collapsed to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

He turned towards her and recognized the stance. An illusion of fireflies flittered around her as she sobbed. His heart throbbed and he went to her, kneeling beside her. "I thought you wanted me to leave..."

"Never..." She whispered, tears falling down her face. She tried to hide them, but Kenshin's hand was gently easing her face upwards to his view.

He saw the tears and his heart wrenched. "Kaoru-dono..." He murmered, his eyes softening. "Don't cry..." His plan was backfiring. It didn't matter. He didn't want to see her cry anymore.

"I don't want you to go...please..." She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you Kenshin, please, don't go..."

He closed his eyes. "I know, Kaoru..." He said softly, his eyes hating hismelf. "I've known it from the start...I pretended I didn't know..."

She pulled back, staring at him, her face hurt. "You led me on...you lied to me? You misled me?!" She began to push at his chest, her eyes starting another flow of tears.

He held her tightly. "Kaoru...please, don't..." He saw the confusion in her eyes and caught her face, his eyes staring into her's, intense. "The age difference between us is too greath, Kaoru...where will love get us?" He saw the pain in her eyes and flinched.

"I don't care...I love you, and it wont go away...You practically killed me when you went to Kyoto that time...Don't you remember how hard I tried to keep you with me all those times...?"

He gently caressed her face. "Kaoru..." He sighed, pulling her close, holding her against him, feeling every curve of her body. "I remember, I remember more than you may think...I love you, too...but...is there hope in such a love?" He asked, caressing her face. "You're so young, still, 11 years younger than me...wouldn't I be weighing you down with my burden?"

She shook her head fiercely. "Never! If you alone carry your burden, it'll weigh you down...let me share it...please...?"

He sighed, pulling her close, closing his eyes. "I love you..." He whispered, his voice husky.

She sighed, relaxing. "I love you, too..."

He punctuated her sentence with a gentle kiss, that stirred their souls and told both that there was a great deal of hope and promise in a love, even one like theirs. 


End file.
